warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights Exile
Archaic in their ways, proud in their traditions, the Knights Exile are an ancient Chapter borne directly from the chaotic days of the Great Scouring directly following the Horus Heresy. Originally a force of 1,600 Ultramarines Legionaries ordered to run down the remaining Word Bearers within the Exile Sector, the Legionaries of the 67th Company were lost to the Warp, and ended up trapped within the barbarian space of the Lost Shore. Stranded for centuries, fighting for their lives admist the forgotten, war-torn worlds of that Emperor forsaken region that borders proper Imperial space and the Warp Storm known as the River of Exiles, the Legionaries that would become the Knights Exile eventually made it to the fortress worlds of the Golden Cordon in M32 having suffered grievous losses. Numbering only five-hundred, and so depleted and under-equipped that most Battle-Brothers had resorted to using crudely hammered out bulkheads a swords and had fashioned explosive throwing darts out of spare bolt shells. They were brought up to date with current Imperial history, including the near death of their Primarch and the workings of his Codex Astartes, and then reforged into their own Chapter as part of the Third Founding. The Knights Exile are still remiss to abandon many of the trappings and styles of the Legions, still utilizing old titles and Codex formations in all but name. Still, this resistance to abandon the old ways of the Legion has contributed greatly to the spirit of the Chapter, for they remain optimistic as their forebears were eons ago of a future of a united humanity under the banner of the Emperor's Imperium, and in the recovery of their Primarch so that they may crusade once more under his leadership. However, such optimism is often hidden behind a taciturn facade, for the Knights Exile hold to the hard won glory of the Legions that came before, and so remain dutiful and stern, their history of grievous losses and near constant battle against the forces of the River of Exiles and beyond making them into a fighting force famed amongst the Adeptus Astartes for sheer resilience and resourcefulness. For while they hold proudly to the traditions of the Legio Astartes, the Knights Exile have long become pragmatists, priding themselves on efficiency and cohesion rather than obtuse valor and suicidal bravery. Marching into battle with Combat Shields and bearing tattered old standards, clad in worn and pitted armor still bearing the chipped royal purple paint first anointed upon the armor when it was issued to its wearer, the Knights Exile are famed for their haggard demeanor and straightforward attitude. Brutally crushing the enemy with their sheer force of arms and sanding resolute against even the most fearsome of foes, the Knights Exile are always ready to wade headfirst into battle, shields raised in the defense of the Imperium, bolters at the ready to strike down the foe, just as the Legions of old did eons before them, and just as their future Battle-Brothers will eons after they are gone. History Gene-Seed Weapons/Technology Krixus-Pattern Astartes Combat Shield Such a symbol of the Knights Exile that the shield itself is the basis for the Chapter's Chapter Badge, the Krixus Pattern Combat Shield is a humble but venerable piece of wargear that almost every Space Marine of the Knights Exile bears into battle. Mounted on the forearm of its bearer, the oval shaped Krixus-Pattern Astartes Combat Shield is (much like the Knights Exile themselves) a straightforward and efficient piece of wargear, capable of weathering all but the most extreme damage and protecting most of the wearer's vital regions barring the lower portion of the legs. When combined with the protection granted by Power Armor, this simple shield dramatically increases the durability of the rank and file Space Marines of the Chapter. Though some Astartes of other Chapters see the Knights Exile's almost utilitarian use of the Combat Shield to be a sign of cowardice or paranoia, the Knights Exile consider it a badge of their Chapter's almost unique resourcefulness and practical-minded interpretation of the Codex Astartes. The primary purpose of Guilliman's teachings was to make a Space Marine ready for any conflict, in any situation. And the Knights Exile readily point out that, in almost any battlefield situation, having a heavy adamantium shield seldom inhibits more than it helps. Astutus-Pattern Bolt Darts Named after the Battle-Brother who famously fashioned the first crude, makeshift bolt darts during the 67th Company's centuries stranded in the Lost Shore, these weapons of desperation have remained due to both simple Chapter tradition and as a symbol of the Knights Exile's founding philosophies of endurance and resourcefulness. Roughly about the size of the average man's fist and about twice as long as a standard bolt shell, Astutus-Pattern Bolt Darts are in essence weighted bolt shells with a specially designed warhead, bladed diagonally across the bolt itself to a point to allow for maximum penetration at short range and primed to detonate upon impact with an enemy target. While deceptively primitive, the bolt dart has proven itself to be a brutally effective weapon in the hands of the Knights Exile, the super human strength of the Astartes and the design of the bolt dart making it a lethal surprise to any foe who thinks they have caught the Emperor's Angels of Death flat-footed. The average Battle-Brother of the Knights Exile has up to seven bolt darts in a bandoleer along the bottom of the forearm of his shield hand, where they can be quickly accessed and hurled with unerring accuracy at short and mid range. When drawn, the bolt dart's fuse is primed by rapping or firmly scraping the tip against any hard surface, usually the Battle-Brother's forearm, and will detonate in less than a second after impacting the target. This slight delay allows the bladed projectile to stick deep into the foe before exploding violently as any bolt round, but with the added shrapnel of the blades making for a particularly savage wound even by the standards of bolt weaponry. Chapter Culture Combat Doctrine Organisation Chapter Fleet Specialist Ranks/Formations Notable Battles Notable Individuals Quotes By About Feel Free to Add Your Own! Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:3rd Founding Category:Exile Sector Category:Space Marine Chapters